


Dorks

by That_one_taka_kinnie



Category: Donganronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_taka_kinnie/pseuds/That_one_taka_kinnie
Summary: Taka is dork
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 91





	Dorks

WOW. IM ACTUALLY DOING THIS. IAJDHRUEBDUEJEHE8RUE

Taka sat on his bed with a book in one of his hands, he was crosslegged with mondos head on his lap. His unoccupied hand running through mondos hair. 

He pulled his hand from mondos hair to turn the page of his book. Out of the corner of his eye he saw mondos eyes open, eyebrows knitted in an disapproving manor. 

Taka placed his hand down on mondos chest instead of back into his hair as he looked down at the biker. He raised his eyebrows at him. 

Mondo grabbed takes hand roughly, and as he did with almost everything without really meaning too at times, pushed takas hand into his hair. 

Taka burst intina round of giggles and covered his mouth, book falling onto the bed "gosh......why are you so cute?" He asked softly. Mondo sat up, turning to face his boyfriend

"Call me cute again and I'll murder you" he grumbled unhappily. A soft smile tugged at Takas lips

"No... you wont." He said softly, his voice low and soft, apposed to his usually booming voice

"Try me" mondo shot back at the smaller boy.

Taka sat up in his knees and pressed a kiss to mondos lips "you love me too much, plus your too adorable to murder me." Taka chirped lightly. 

The statement only earned the hallmoniter a glare. He giggled but yellped as mondo growled and tackled him roughly, knocking them both off the bed.


End file.
